Desperation
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Hizo a un lado su actual escrito y comenzó, por novena vez quizá, con lo que sería aquel antiguo caso que una vez había oído de los labios de su ídolo.


_Hacía un buen tiempo que no escribía nada sobre estos dos personajes, pero al ver el comentario de Srtia Lawliet Keehl me sentí inspirada y como es viernes me motivé aún más. Esto fue escrito durante la madrugada, por lo tanto es posible que tenga algún par de errores (espero que no)._

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de verdaderos genios._

* * *

><p>Era más de media noche, no se hubiera percatado de que el cielo se había oscurecido hacía varias horas atrás si no fuera por que un reloj estaba ubicado en el escritorio. Necesitaba realizar cortas pausas para ordenar las apresuradas ideas que llegaban a su mente, formar las oraciones correctamente para finalmente crear el párrafo ideal. Todos los intentos, hasta el momento, le habían resultado inútiles. Demasiado estructurados, densos, cada frase había sido forzada hasta el extremo de denostar la esencia que aún le mantenía intentando continuar.<p>

Unos cuantos papeles desechados cubrían el lado izquierdo del escritorio de madera, no sólo eso había malgastado, pues el sobreesfuerzo le había cansado lo suficiente como para entregarse al sueño allí mismo. Tomó un bocado del chocolate que movía impacientemente, intentando concentrarse. No pensaba rendirse después de tan cortos fracasos, se había propuesto terminar al menos una simple página, esa misma noche, tardase cuanto tardase.

Hizo a un lado su actual escrito y comenzó, por novena vez quizá, con lo que sería aquel antiguo caso que una vez había oído de los labios de su ídolo. Definitivamente lo lograría, nada lo detendría, el tiempo era suyo. Un par de líneas después volvió a sentir aquella mezcla de cansancio y desprecio ante lo plasmado en el papel. La cólera no tardó en llegar. Cada vez se detenía más pronto su escritura, pero ahora se opondría a dejarlo inconcluso. Narraría a su propia manera, no había a quién impresionar más que a sí mismo, relataba sobre alguien más pero él era el autor y no había reglas que tuviera que seguir más que las propias.

Apretando la pluma y con agilidad comenzó, realmente comenzó. Descubrió que no era ningún trabajo duro y estresante, podía expresarse libremente sin bloquearse cada tres palabras, solo escribiendo lo que deseaba inmortalizar, sin seguir estereotipos de aburridas estructuras.

En el punto final de lo que pensó podría ser el prólogo, oyó los pasos de unos tacones aproximándose a la entrada. Acto seguido, las llaves eran introducidas y la puerta abierta, colándose una considerable cantidad de aire fresco.

―No esperaba verte esta noche ―la llegada de Halle había sido oportuna considerando que había logrado salir de su bloqueo y no deseaba ser interrumpido cuando era invadido por la inspiración―, y mucho menos de esta manera ―agregó mientras trababa la puerta nuevamente y se dirigía a la cocina.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en el cuartel del SPK trabajando hasta tarde junto a sus compañeros, no era de extrañar que llegara a su apartamento tarde y en el camino comprara comida hecha. A primera hora de la mañana debería volver con Near.

― ¿Quieres cenar? Compre comida china mientras venía.

―No tengo hambre, gracias ―contestó secamente. Tampoco era nada fuera de lo normal que su apetito disminuyera cada vez más, exceptuando sus deseos por consumir chocolate―. Aunque, creo que podría aceptar algo para beber ―dijo, esta vez con amabilidad.

―De acuerdo ―extrajo una jarra de jugo de frutas de la heladera, la ubicó en la mesa principal junto con un par de vasos y su cena ―. Por cierto, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que te hayas presentado en este momento de la noche? De saber que me esperabas te hubiese pedido que hicieras la cena ―ante su broma el muchacho le dirigió una mirada de absoluto descontento.

―De saber que tenías tan buen humor te hubiera dicho que vistieras solo lencería ―acotó mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del escritorio para tomar el vaso que Halle le extendía.

― ¿Te quedarás aquí ésta noche? ―preguntó haciendo caso omiso al anterior comentario.

―Eso creo ―respondió luego de una corta meditación. Volvió ente lo que acababa de escribir, lo observó mientras bebía el jugo de frutas. Beyond Birthday tenía una obsesión con L, no quería ser su reemplazo, jamás hubiera elegido que ese fuese el propósito de su vida: ser un experimento. Terminó perdiendo la razón, al menos eso parecía, y su objetivo pasó a ser el hecho de superar L, derrotarlo, volverse su opuesto. Murió a causa y manos de Kira, siendo considerado un simple criminal. De alguna manera Mello temía un futuro similar, deseaba derrotar a Near, vengar a L y de esa forma derrotar a Near, derrotar a Near, derrotarlo. ¿Ese era acaso su objetivo? ¿Y qué ocurriría luego si lo lograba? No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ello. Le frustraba ser un segundo lugar, segunda opción, el segundo, siempre después de Near. Igual que B después de L.

Se había alejado para demostrar su superioridad, para ganarle mediante la venganza de L. Beyond Birthday se había alejado para derrotar a L, mediante un caso que no pudiera resolver, aunque ello implicara cometer atrocidades. Mello tampoco tuvo demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de actuar.

― ¿Crees que estoy mal? ―le preguntó el joven.

―No es molestia que estés por aquí, es agradable tener compañía.

―No me refiero a eso ¿Acaso crees que haya perdido la razón? ―su voz sonaba confundida y tenue. Si B había sido consumido por su rivalidad con L ¿por qué él no también con Near? Mello no era feliz, jamás podría serlo con un objetivo tan enfermizo, de todas formas no era ser feliz lo que buscaba. Pero, ¿no se supone que uno debe aspirar a la felicidad? Su vida se había resumido a superar al menor, entonces ¿realmente quería capturar a Kira o solo ganarle a Near? Tal vez ni siquiera ganarle, solo hacerlo perder para no sentirse inferior, nuevamente.

―No creo que sea así, has llegado hasta donde estás ahora porque tienes una razón por la cual actuar.

― ¿Cuál? ―se dijo casi en un murmullo. ¿Qué era más importante ahora? ¿Vencer o vengar? Jamás lo serían ambas, una sería motivo de la otra, lo sabía.

―Mello, ¿te encuentras bien? ―se acercó pare verlo mejor, tenía la mirada perdida, el rostro pálido y demacrado por el cansancio―. Recuéstate en el sofá e intenta relajarte ―le dijo la dama mientras le hacía sentarse y apoyaba el vaso en una pequeña mesilla.

―Esto... esto no esta nada bien, está mal, yo estoy mal ―balbuceó a la vez que su respiración se agitaba.

―Mello, mírame ―tomó el rostro entre sus suaves manos y lo giró hacia ella―, abriré las ventanas para que te sientas mejor, creo que has estado mucho tiempo trabajando ―dedujo, aunque no sabía qué había escrito precisamente―. Hace mucho que no descansas, deberías intentar dormir. Vamos, te acompaño a mi habitación, yo me quedaré en el sofá. Te llevaré algo de comer si te sientes mareado...

―No, no ―la detuvo tomando sus manos y apartándolas de su rostro―. No puedo detenerme ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder ―declaró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio con dificultad.

―Apenas puedes sostenerte, no irás a ningún lado en éstas condiciones ―le recriminó mientras le ayudaba a no caer, pero Mello se soltó para luego tumbarse completamente en el sillón, agarrar su cabeza con desesperación y cerrar los ojos violentamente. Sentía que lo atacaban punzadas.

―No voy a dejar que pase...―no se dejaría perder la razón cuando más necesitaba valerse de ella. Su respiración se agitó aún más.

―Ya…―lo tranquilizó Halle acariciando la espalda.

Poco a poco su pulso se moderó y sus músculos se relajaron, hasta terminar dormido. Al notarlo la preocupación de Hal disminuyó, pero aún continuaba sorprendida ante tal acto por parte del rubio. Le quitó las botas y alejó sus manos de la cabeza para que descansase plácidamente. Se aventuró a buscar una frazada y lo cubrió con ella, le dio una última mirada y depositó un tenue beso en su mejilla para después acariciar su cabello.

* * *

><p>Reeditado el 2012/11 Estoy haciendo una "limpieza" en mis fics, por lo tanto he mejorado la escritura pero no modifique la trama original. Espero que el cambio sea para bien y no para mal.


End file.
